meeting again
by shikarimon
Summary: Max wished to see his sister again. What happens when she comes back to Japan? Why does Rei know her? Could she be a new threat to the Blade Breakers? Find out!


meeting again by: hotachan4ever ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Hobby Shop for fixing a beyblade and buying beyblades, there was a thirteen-year girl who was feeling nervous. She was Serena, but people call her Rena, Sere, or Diana. She was the daughter of Doctor Judy and twin sister of Max. Serena walked up to the shop and opened the door. There came a person with brown hair and brown eyes to match. Serena said, "Hello. I would like to speak with the owner of this shop." The man said, "Hello. I am the owner of the shop. How may I help you?" Serena had taken a deep breath and said, "It's me dad. Serena. I finally came home." The man looked up and was shock to say the least. "Serena," he asked, as if he wasn't sure. Serena said, "No really. Who do you think I am?" He laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit. So how was traveling?" Serena said, "Not bad. After I left, I was the team captain of the White Tiger team. I had a little crush on Lee and Rei. After I left the team because of danger approaching, I was a teammate for the Black Angel team. I found out that they were cheating. So, I created the White Angel team. I have eleven bit- beasts and I am not afraid to use it against them. So, where's Maxie? I want to see him again." Her father said, "He's out now. So, why don't you wait in his room." Serena shook her head and said, "I'm going to practice for a while." He nodded his head and started to manage the shop again.  
  
At 5:30, Tyson, Max, and Kenny went over to Max's house and saw Max's dad cooking a lot of food. "Hey dad. What's with the food," asked Max. His dad turned and said, "Hey. So are Tyson and Kenny staying over here before you guys head to America? Well, I think I over did wit the food." The guys sweat dropped and said, "Yeah." When they were calling their parents, they heard some strange noises down in the basement. They went down to investigate who it was. What they saw wasn't a bugler, but it was a girl practicing her beyblade. They watched her and was shocked that she had that much power.  
  
Before the guys went downstairs, Serena was perfecting her bit-beasts' attacks. She said, "Beyblade, split into eleven beyblades." The beyblade was splitting down the middle to make two, then four, and before you knew it, eleven beyblades were spinning on the floor of the basement. Serena said, "Tsuki, Luna, Artemis, Diana, come on out and use Tiger Claw Attack with swift." Four bit-beasts came out and was using swift Tiger Claw Attack. Kenny was jogging down info on these bit-beasts. Tyson and Max was just staring shock at the girl's potential. Serena then said, "Now, the rest of you. Come out and use your spear strike attack on the wall." Seven more bit-beast humans came out and said their attacks. The attacks were straightforward. They were still shock and stayed that way until Max's dad came in and handed Serena a cup of milk. "Here you go," he said. Serena said, "Thanks." She was taking a sip of milk when she saw Kenny, Tyson, and Max staring at her. Max went up and asked, "Hello. I'm Max. Who are you?" Serena said, "Well, if it isn't Maxie. I'm hurt that you don't remember me." Max was thinking and thinking and finally asked, "Serena?" Serena said, "No. Who do you real think I am?" Max smiled and ran her down until she was on the floor, laughing. "It's great to see you again Rena," said Max. Serena smiled and said, "It's great to be back. Who are your friends? They sure look nice enough to be your friends." Max said, "Serena, this is Kenny. We call him the chief. And this is my friend and teammate Tyson. Guys this is my twin sister Serena." The guys were shocked and yelled, "You have a twin sister?! Why didn't you tell us?" Max and Serena had to cover their ears and Max said, "Yes. She is my sister. And for the second question, you didn't ask." Serena was laughing on the floor because of the expressions on their faces. The guys were sweat dropping.  
  
After the fiasco, Serena said, "So, are you going to the American tournament? I'm going to see mom." Max said, "Yeah. We're going. Why do you ask?" Serena said, "I wanted to come along and meet your other two teammates." The guys nodded their heads and Kenny said, "Well, we better get a move on. Max's dad, can you drive us to Kai's house and drive us to the airport?" Max and Serena's dad nodded his head, but Serena said, "Dad, just get this Kai person. I know a faster way to go to America." Their dad nodded his head and started to go to Kai's. When he was gone, Max, Tyson, and Kenny were asking, "Why did you do that for? We will be late. Why?" Serena walked over to her backpack and said to them, "Chill. Will you? I know a faster way to get there." They nodded their heads and Serena dialed 2974792. Serena said, "Hey Michelle, can you pick us up in Japan? . Thanks a million Michelle. . OH. I'm going to go to America and watch my mom's team beyblade. As for the other reason, I promised my twin that I would take him to the American tournament. . Thanks Michelle."  
  
After she was done, Serena turned to the new guy, Tyson, Kenny, Max, and her dad. "Well, my friend is going to be here in twenty minutes to fly us to the American tournament," said Serena, "And, Max. Who is this?" Max said, "This is our team captain Kai." Kai said, "Why is there a girl here? We don't need anymore recruits." Serena was in steam and said, "Well, since Michelle will be here in twenty minutes, I challenge you to a beyblade match." Kai said, "Whatever." Serena and the rest of the gang went down to the basement and they started the match. Her father was the judge and the rest of the guys were watching. Kenny was busy recording the data of the battle. He said, "Ready. Three. two. one. Let It Rip!" Serena and Kai ripped their beyblades and the match started. "You will feel the wrath of my Dranzer," said Kai. Serena said, "Not a chance. Beyblade, split into two beyblades." The beyblade split in half to form two beyblades. Kai said, "That doesn't impress me." He attacked head on, but his attack was futile. Kai was angry and said, "Dranzer, use Flaming Arrow." Dranzer came out and used its attack on the two beyblades. Serena smirked and said, "Apollo, come out and absorb its attack." A guy came out of her beyblade, absorbed Dranzer's attack, and went back inside the beyblade. "Now feel the wrath of my bit-beasts as they work together. Tsuki, Cosmos. Come on out," said Serena. A tiger and a woman came out this time. Kai was shock to say the least. "Tsuki, use Tiger Claw Attack! After that, Cosmos, use your Silver Spear Strike to knock that beyblade out of the arena." Tsuki used tiger claw attack on Dranzer, and Cosmos was gathering energy. She gathered enough energy and said, "Silver Spear Strike!" That attack led Dranzer to fly out of the dish. "I win," said Serena. Kai, Tyson, Max, and Kenny were shock that Serena had that much power and defeated Kai.  
  
Outside, Michelle parked the plane and went out of it. She went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Serena heard it and said, "Well, there's our ride. Beyblades, return to your original beauty." The beyblades went back to one beyblade and Serena ran outside. "Michelle, it's so good to see you," said Serena. Kai, Kenny, Tyson, and Max went outside to see this awesome airplane. Michelle said, "Hey. Who are these four?" Serena said, "Michelle, this is my twin Max, his friends and teammates Tyson, Kenny, and Kai. Guys this is Michelle, a friend and teammate of mine. OH and Kai. If you want to know who beat you in a beyblade match, my name is Serena, twin sister of Max and team captain of the White Angels team." Kai and the rest of his team was shock that they witnessed the captain in action. "So, Serena. Let's get a move on," said Michelle. The six hopped into the airplane and flew off to the American tournament.  
  
At 8:00 in the morning, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Kai were waiting for the BBA bus. Serena and Michelle had met up with Amara, Lita, Amy, Hotaru, and Trista. "Aw man. Where is the bus? I want to see Rei again," complained Tyson. Kai said, "Quit your belly aching." After a couple of minutes, the bus came and steps out Tyson's grandpa. "Grandpa," asked an incredulous Tyson. His grandpa was doing martial arts to the crowd. Tyson sweat dropped and was having a hard time speaking. "Come on Tyson. We're taking a field trip," said Rei. Tyson dragged his grandpa and the gang head out to the BBA Corporation. "Hello. I'm Jake. I will be your guide to this place," said Jake. Everyone said "Hi" to Jake and Jake said, "We will see how they created beyblades." Everyone was following Jake when Max yelled, "Mom!" Doctor Judy said, "Max?" Max hugged his mother and said, "It's great to see you mom." Judy smiled and said, "Jake, I will show them around now. You may go." Jake nodded his head and left them with Judy. "So Max, how have you been," said Judy. Max smiled and said, "I've been fine."  
  
After twenty minutes, Serena and her team went to the arena of the BBA Corporation and were waiting for the All Stars to show. Serena was getting bored out of her wits until she saw three of the All Stars. "So, Eddy, Michael, Steve. Ready to get your butts kicked by the White Angels," asked Lita. They said, "Your going to regret it." The other team just nodded their heads and they walked into the middle of the arena. "And this is where all of our students practice beyblading. Well, you see that the All Stars are practicing against the White Angels. This should be interesting," said Emily. The Blade Breakers, except for Rei and Tyson's grandpa, were shock to see Serena and Michelle again. "So, Steve against Lita. Ready. Three. Two. One. Let IT Rip," said Serena. The two ripped their beyblades and Lita won by a long shot. The match didn't go over for five minutes. The Blade Breakers were shock to see such power. "Great work Lita. Now Eddy against Hotaru. Ready. Three. Two. One. Let It Rip," said Amara. The same thing happened to Eddy. Hotaru won within three minutes, just like Lita did with Steve. "Great work Hotaru. Now, Amy against Michael. Ready. Three. Two. One. Let It Rip," said Michelle. Again, the White Angels defeated the All Stars. "Good job Amy. You defeated the most powerful opponent there is," said Trista. Everyone was happy because they won another battle. "Hey All Stars. We'll treat you to something. Bring Emily and we'll buy you lunch," said Serena, "Besides, it was only a test. You need some more practice to be in our league." They nodded their heads and the two teams went out for ice cream. The Blade Breakers were still in shock until Judy threw water on them to snap them out. They did and went down to eat something edible.  
  
Three nights later, Serena was at the rooftop thinking of how Darien, Raye, and Mina had cheated on the game. It was only a game, but they didn't see that. Max went up to the rooftop and heard Serena. Serena said, "Raye, Darien, Mina. Why did you have to cheat on the match. Win or loose, it was only a game." Serena started to break down in tears until she felt a pair of arms hugging her. Max was hugging her and said, "It'll be ok, Rena. They're a bunch of jerks. Who needs those friends when you have loyal ones here?" Serena smiled and said, "They were my friends, but I see a new light. Thanks Maxie. You're the best." Max and Serena watched the stars go by. Unbeknownst to them, Judy was watching her children and was overwhelmed with guilt because she had to win the beyblade tournament against the Blade Breakers. She silently crept away from the two and left without a sight. "Hey, Rena. Are you going to be watching the tournament against the Blade Breakers and the All Stars? I want to see you in the stands giving me courage," said Max. "Of course, Maxie. I wouldn't have it any other way," said Serena. They went back to their respective rooms and went to sleep.  
  
The next day, Serena and her team were in the front row of the audience and were cheering for the Blade Breakers. Everything was running smoothly. It was Michael and Max's turn to beyblade. The Jazzman said, "Ready. Three. Two. One. Let IT Rip!!!!" The two guys rip their beyblades and the match started. Unbeknownst to them, there were three shadows lurking over them. Their objective was to steal Max and Michael's beyblade and bit-beasts. In between the game, one of the shadows launched its beyblade and hit both of the beyblades, knocking it out. One of the shadows went down to the arena and stole the two beyblades because their owners were shock. Serena saw this and jumped down into the stage. She ran and jumped on Max. Serena said "Sorry" before kicking the shadow. She revealed to be Serena's ex-friend, Raye. "Why did you steal Michael and Max's beyblade Raye? Why," asked Serena. She was kicked down by Darien and punched by Mina. "You don't control me Serena," said Raye. Serena was seeing red in her eyes. "Do you want to beyblade," asked Serena, "Three against one. Fair enough. On one condition, you leave my friends and me alone and hand over your three beyblades with your bit-beasts inside if I win this match. If I loose, you will get one of my bit-beasts and I will become your slave." Darien, Raye, and Mina were in a group and talking it over. They decided and said, "It's a deal, Serena."  
  
After the deal, Serena was pulled by Max to his team and said, "Serena, are you crazy? They will crush you. Why don't you let two of us help you." Serena smiled and said, "I will do this alone." Rei was shock and asked, "Serena?" Everyone was looking from Rei to Serena and back again to Rei. "You know her," asked the gang. Rei nodded his head and went over to Serena. "You are very crazy, you know that? Well, I can't stop you. So good luck Serena," said Rei. Unexpected of him and the others, Rei kissed Serena on the lips and sat back down. Everyone was looking at them strangely and Max said, "Well, you go show them what team power is all about." Serena smiled and left to battle the three friends she once knew.  
  
At the dish, Serena yelled, "Hey Jazzman. Can we use the Silver Millennium/Crystal Tokyo dish? I would really appreciate it." The Jazzman nodded his head and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Today, Serena from the White Angels team is going against the last three of the Black Angels team. They will use the Silver Millennium/Crystal Tokyo dish for this." The dish came up to them and he said, "Bladers, are you ready? Three. Two. One. Let IT Rip!!!!" The four rip their beyblades and Serena was doing pretty good. Then, Darien said, "Beyblade, split into three beyblades." Raye said, "Beyblade, split into four beyblades." Mina said, "Beyblade, split into two beyblades." Their beyblades split into nine altogether, but Serena wasn't fazed at all. She said, "Beyblade, split into eleven beyblades." The beyblade split into eleven beyblades and altogether in the dish, there were twenty beyblades in all. The audience was cheering for either side.  
  
At the end, Darien said, "Terran, use your Earth Shatter Claw Attack." Raye said, "Phoenix, use your Flame Spear Attack." Mina said, "Aphrodite, use your Love Spear Attack." Serena wasn't fazed at all and said, "Tsuki, Luna. Use your Electric Tiger Claw Attack. Cosmos, Chaos. Combine your Silver Spear and Dark Spear attacks into the Ultimate Universe Spear Attack." Attacks were going all over the place for ten minutes. None of them were budging until Mina's stopped spinning. Darien was barely holding on and Raye was the same. Serena was still spinning and she said, "Luna, Artemis, Diana, Tsuki. Let's end this. Use Flaming Tiger Claw Attack." The four bit- beasts were using their claws on them and the two beyblades stopped spinning. The Jazzman said, "And the winner is Serena from the White Angels." Everyone was cheering for the match. Serena said, "Beyblades now." Raye and Mina gave them their beyblades with their bit-beasts, but Darien was trying to run away. Max, Tyson, Eddy, Michael, Steve, Emily, Kenny, and Raye stopped Darien before he had gotten far away. Serena said, "It's just like you Darien. Always cheating a way out of deals. Well, no more. Hand over the beyblade." Darien saddens and handed Serena his beyblade. Serena was happy because she gets to do something with the bit-beasts.  
  
Continuing the match, Max was having a hard time with Michael. He defeated him once, but he can't handle anymore. Then, Max remembered what his sister said. She said, "Never give up. Believe in yourself that you can win." He was grateful and had a power up. He commanded his Draciel and Max won the whole thing for the Blade Breakers. Serena said, "Well, done Max. You defeated the ineffable and believed in yourself. Congrats." Serena and Max were smiling non-stop. Serena said, "Max, I am giving you Apollo and Helios. These were suppose to be yours anyways." Max was smiling and said, "Hey guys. I get two new bit-beasts. Isn't that neat?" The guys ran and said, "Wow. New bit-beasts. I wish I had new ones." Serena laughed and said, "Each of you deserve it. Besides, I have enough bit-beasts as it is. So, Tyson. You will get Dragina and Shenlong. Kai, you will get Phoebus and Demos. Kenny, you will have your own beyblade with bit-beasts named Daisy and Venus. And Rei. Come follow me." Rei followed Serena to the rooftop and was waiting for what she has to say.  
  
At the rooftop, Serena was being nervous because she was going to confess her love to her friend, Rei. Serena gulped and said, "Rei?" Rei looked at her and said, "Yeah." Serena said, "I love you ever since we made the White Tiger team." Serena was looking at the ground, flushing a very reddish color. Rei was shock because Serena just confessed her love to him and not to anyone else. Rei said, "Serena. Even though we are in different teams and doing different things, I love you too." Serena looked up to Rei and Rei looked down to her. She was so happy that she kissed Rei on the lips. Rei had taken the time to run his tongue over her lips, causing her to shiver. She was having the most pleasant kiss she had ever experienced in her life. She opened her mouth and Rei had taken the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was exploring every depth of her mouth and her soul. After the long kiss, Serena had taken out a beyblade. She says, "Here you go Rei. These are your new bit-beasts, Terran and Artemis. Take care of them, Rei." Rei nodded his head and the two watched the stars go by. Unbeknownst to the newly couple, Max, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Judy, Emily, Michael, Steve, and Eddy were watching them. Judy said, "Let's leave these two alone." Everyone agreed. So, Rei and Serena became a couple and at the Russian tournament, they tied for first place with each other. Lita was dating Kai. Amy was dating Kenny, and Hotaru was dating Max. Tyson was dating the White Angel's old friend Lizzie. They were truly happy.  
  
The End! 


End file.
